


Cheers My Darling

by ragingturtle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lost Love, M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingturtle/pseuds/ragingturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here’s to the bride and groom!” They all sing as I keep silent. </p><p>What do you do when you watch the one you love marry someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheers My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very small dabble I thought of before work. This is my first ever fanfic.
> 
> Thought about making it into an actual story about how the the characters met and their relationship developing even though one of them is already in a relationship... thoughts?
> 
> This is from the POV of Levi.

“Here’s to the bride and groom!” They all sing as I keep silent.

Here’s to all the regrets and lost pleasures, may this drink sink my sorrow as I dream to be someone unable to feel anymore. 

My own silent goodbye in the mist of my head. No one can hear me scream there. You belong to me! It should be me and you there.

But why did I allow myself to be present here and welcome ruined dreams when I could drown in a black sea of dangerous thoughts? Or a bottle and a packet of pills would suffice. 

The eyes lock mine own; apologies to my envious glare. We will never be. They are happy. 

I have moved on, I was told, only hours ago as I arrived to stop this extravagant fiasco lie. “You are not the one for me” He screams. The words ring like bullets on my ears. Someone pass me a gun, please?

I despise the one he runs back to. Black silky hair and permanent glare. So beautiful. Always her. Never me. It will never be me.

I sigh when the car drives out of the church and into the horizon of uncertain future. He is forever gone out of my reach. A silent tear starts in my eye but I refuse to permit it entry to this cruel world. Hopefully death will be the one thing to sing me to sleep in the prison of my own mind.

After all, the other side of the bed doesn't sink in as much anymore.

Cheers my darling.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is any mistakes. Feel free to leave a comment!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
